Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -74\% \times -\dfrac{5}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -1$ $ -74\% = -\dfrac{74}{100} = -0.74 $ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -1$ Now we have: $ -1 \times -0.74 \times -1 = {?} $ $ -1 \times -0.74 \times -1 = -0.74 $